The present invention relates to compact excavators or mini-excavators. More particularly, the present invention relates to an implement assembly for a compact excavator.
Compact excavators (also known as mini-excavators) are currently in wide use. A mini-excavator is a tracked excavator having an operating weight of less than six tons. A base frame of the compact excavator includes an undercarriage frame that is supported by a pair of track assemblies. An upper frame of the compact excavator includes an operator support portion having a cab. The pair of track assemblies are powered by hydraulic motors and are controlled by an operator located in the cab.
Current compact excavators are equipped with a dozer blade that is pinned to the base frame of the compact excavator. Current compact excavators are also equipped with an implement assembly including a boom and arm that are pinned to the upper frame. In general the implement assembly includes a bucket or breaker coupled to the arm that is configured for excavating and trenching. In operation, the dozer blade is used for grading, leveling, backfilling, trenching and general dozing work. The blade can be used to increase dump height and digging depth depending on its position in relation to the boom and implement assembly. The blade also serves as a stabilizer during digging operations.
Attachment mounting plates for use in compact construction equipment (other than excavators) have become increasingly popular for ease in quickly attaching various tool attachments to a loader arm. An example attachment mounting plate is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,397. In general, attachment mounting plates are configured for manual operated latching of an attachment or configured for power operated latching of an attachment. More recently, attachment mounting plates are being used in conjunction with the boom that is coupled to the upper frame of the compact excavator to easily attach different attachments, such as a bucket and an auger.
Other than for quickly attaching the bucket and other earthmoving attachments to the implement assembly, other types of attachments have not typically been used in compact excavators. In one aspect, the compact excavators were designed for the sole purpose of earth excavation. In another aspect, the drive system in the compact excavators has historically lacked the required power to utilize different types of attachments to perform various types of activities. With the development of independent drive systems in compact excavators, the multi-function usability of a compact excavator is also becoming highly desirable.